


Impulse Buy

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bread, Double Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Going Shopping, Jongup being 4D, Platonic JongLo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The maknae line are sent to the supermarket.





	Impulse Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Jongup and Junhong were at the supermarket together to buy some groceries. Despite Himchan giving them a specific list, Jongup just started grabbing items and tossing them into the basket.

Junhong watched as his hyung filled it up with a ton of cereal boxes, a couple jars of kimchi, and various other items.

"Maybe we should get a cart," Junhong suggested.

"Hmm..." he paused in thought, then nodded. "You're right."

Loading everything into the cart, Junhong noticed a load of bread suddenly appeared. "Um... hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that a little too much bread? It'll mold before we all can finish it."

"Oh, I'm buying it for Yongguk-hyung."

Junhong's face scrunched up in confusion. "Yongguk-hyung? Why?"

"To feed the ducks."

Jongup said that whilst simultaneously loading more bread into the cart. Quickly, Junhong started placing them back on the shelf in a panic.

Jongup tilted his head. "Hey, we need to buy that."

"I don't think you understand. Yongguk is going on tour, remember? He won't be here to feed the ducks!"

"Oh..." Jongup nodded, finally remembering, then proceeded to load the cart with several bags of potatoes.

"What do we need all these for?"

"To slice our own french fries."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's a lot of carbs, Jongup.
> 
> Thanks to my friend for the prompt to write this one <3  
> She wanted one with the maknae line shopping, thus this happened.


End file.
